the_crazy_maniacs_series_deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
List of multiple character changes
In The Crazy Maniacs Series , characters will occasionally change their appearance throughout all or part of the show. Although these changes are often temporary and are changed back to normal. These changes could also be real events such as what the animatronics looked like in the past . In order for a character to be on this list , their appearance should make them look different . Changed Characters Freddy Fazbear In Witness , Freddy was damaged for the toy animatronics . (Note : We don't see what Freddy looked like previously until episode 14 and 25) Bonnie In Witness , Bonnie was damaged for the toy animatronics . (Note : We don't see what Bonnie looked like previously until episode 14 and 25) Chica In Witness , Chica was damaged for the toy animatronics . (Note : We don't see what Chica looked like previously until episode 14 and 25) In Under the storm , Chica now has hands thanks to her Christmas Present . Foxy In Witness , Freddy was damaged for the toy animatronics . (Note : We don't see what Foxy looked like previously until episode 25) In Meet the PSYCHO! , Foxy's hook was removed by Toy Bonnie to put onto Mangle. However he got his hook back in Dead in prison found by Toy Chica. Lukas In Witness , Lukas was damaged for the toy animatronics . (Note : We don't see what Lukas looked like previously until episode 25) Lizarcko In Witness , Lizarcko was damaged for the toy animatronics . (Note : We don't see what Lizarcko looked like previously until episode 25) In Out of prison! , Toy Bonnie throws a hammer at Lizarcko which removes his hair . However Lizarcko's fake hair was removed from the series for good . Golden Freddy In A Golden Opportunity , Golden Freddy was damaged for the toy animatronics (Note : We don't see what Golden Freddy looked like previously until episode 25) Spring Bonnie In A ghostly appearance , Spring Bonnie becomes a black ghost . (Note : We don't see what Spring Bonnie looked like previously until episode 25) In Found but no screentime , Spring Bonnie's endoskeleton was found randomly in the pizzeria. Springtrap In Under the storm , Spring Bonnie unnaturally and unintentionally moves the blue paint buckets in the parts and services room which hit both Springtrap and Toy Bonnie . This leaves some blue paint splattered on Springtraps chest and face . Toy Bonnie In Under the storm , Toy Bonnie steps on some red paint buckets and a foot covered in red paint . In the second part of the episode , Spring Bonnie unnaturally and unintentionally moves the blue and red paint buckets in the parts and services room which hit both Toy Bonnie and Springtrap . This leaves some blue and red paint buckets on Toy Bonnie's head , ear and torso . Toy Chica In HALLOWEEN AT FREDDY'S animation , Toy Chica temporally removes her beak and turns her eyes black. Mangle In Meet the PSYCHO! , Mangle got her hand removed and replaced with Foxy's hook thanks to Toy Bonnie. In How can you draw with one hand? , Mangle's head was remodeled because the employees thought that it was too small . In Not the shortest episode , Mangle was brutally dismantled by Springtrap which exposed almost her entire endoskeleton and moved random parts everywhere , one of which introduced another character , Endoplush. Marionette In A killer has approached! , Marionette was shot down by two darts from a tranquillizer gun shot by Springtrap . These darts were later removed by Bark ordered by Springtrap . In Under the storm , we get a close-up of Marionette's arm from the impact of the darts . Trivia * Spring Bonnie's ghost form is suppose to be Shadow Bonnie * Toy Chica's beak removal is based of FNaF 2's mechanic of Toy Chica removing her beak and black eyes when she's offstage . Gallery .|link=Help:Contents FF.png | Freddy Fazbear withered WITHEREDCHICA4.png | Chica withered BON.png | Bonnie withered FXY.png | Foxy withered WITHEREDFOXY3HOOKLESS.png | Foxy without hook LKS.png | Lukas withered LZRKCO.png | Lizarcko withered GF.png | Golden Freddy withered SB.png | Spring Bonnie's ghost 86TB.png | Toy Bonnie covered in paint TOYCHICA1BEAKLESS.png | Toy Chica without beak and black eyes MANGLE1HOOK.png | Mangle with hook MANGLE2HOOK.png | Mangle's remodeled head MAE.png | Mangle 'mangled' + Endoplush Category:List Category:The Crazy Maniacs Series